Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Managua.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and referred to by the name xe2x80x98Managuaxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum identified as code number DB 4441, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum identified as code number DB 5912, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, in January, 2001. The selection of this plant was based on its inflorescence form, color and good substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands since January, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Managua has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Managuaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Managuaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1 . Daisy inflorescence form with dark orange-colored ray florets; typically grown as a spray type.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Strong flowering stems.
4. Freely flowering habit.
5. Short response time.
6. Excellent postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection DB 4441. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the selection DB 4441 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more vigorous than plants of the selection DB 4441.
2. Apices of ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more rounded than apices of ray florets of plants of the selection DB 4441.
3. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were darker orange in color than ray florets of plants of the selection DB 4441.
4. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about three days later than plants of the selection DB 4441.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection DB 5912. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the selection DB 5912 differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more vigorous than plants of the selection DB 5912.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had paler green-colored leaves than plants of the selection DB 5912.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than of plants of the selection DB 5912.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Tigerrag, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Tigerrag differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were shorter and more uniform than plants of the cultivar Tigerrag.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had more inflorescences per flowering stem than plants of the cultivar Tigerrag.
3. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were broader and had more rounded apices than ray florets of plants of the cultivar Tigerrag.
4. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Tigerrag differed in ray floret color.
5. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about four days earlier than plants of the cultivar Tigerrag.